Falling for You
by NerdyFrostDoctorAnimeLady
Summary: Jack Skellington, spirit of Halloween, is believed in, but he's tired of being known as the bad guy. So when MiM needs him, he'll do what he can to prove himself worthy! But it also looks like he's caught a certain winter spirit's attention... Jack x Male!OC. Yaoi, don't like? Dun read ya silly billy!
1. The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG nor do I own Nightmare Before Christmas. I saw this cos Im going to use maybe a few of their songs. Maybe. We'll see. I wasn't the only one writing this, my frenchie Kaitlian helpename write this. ^3^. **

**K, so that's all. ENJOY!**

* * *

The bright shining moon was all he could see.

The trees' Autumn leafs came into view as the light of the moon toned down.

He sat up gasping, he looked around him. He was in a cemetery. But why? Was he dead? He rubbed the back of his neck, yelping as he felt stitches. He felt all around his neck. So he was dead.

His neck had been completely_ chopped off...__  
_

He felt his face, he had stitches of his right cheek as well. And on his right Pinkie and his left wrist. He walked over to a nearby puddle. He had midnight blue hair, maybe a shade darker, he had golden eyes and pale skin, he saw his scar.

He looked away and checked himself out. He wore a tights and large shirt over him with a chest plate. he was going to walk away from the puddle when he almost tripped over a gnarled stick that split up on the top, making it look like you could put something in it. Picking it up he twirled it. he stopped and at the top a bright orange light shot out, and where it hit, a pumpkin grew. he was shocked, was he magical?

He looked up at the moon. It... comforted him somehow... _"__You are Jack Skellington_._"_ He yelped, jumping backwards, "W-what!? You could talk?!" The moon chuckled, _"__Yes, little one, I can. I am the Man in the Moon, but you may call me MiM. Now, it's looks like you have a visitor."_ the moon light seemed to make a path to a nearby tree, where a man stood. He was pale, though it looked almost grayish. His hair was pitch black and was slicked back. He had golden eyes, much like his own. "Hello." The man spoke, "I am Pitch Black."


	2. The Meeting

Heeeey, thaaaaaaar. Hi! Someone asked/said something about this being a crossover? It's not. Sowwy. It's his name, and some of 'Nightmare Before Christmas' song references. There's gonna be a lot... Sooo

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, nor do I own Nightmare Before Christmas.

NOW. BEGIN!

* * *

"Maybe they're smelling your OWN fear, Pitch." Jack said. Pitch's eyes widened as the Nightmares started attacking him. "DAD!" A teen with midnight blue hair, golden eyes, and scars flew towards Pitch. "Drumul de tata!(let go of my dad!)" he yelled as he swung his staff at the Nightmares. Once they had stepped away, he helped Pitch up... Then smacked him, "Ce naiba e cu tine?! (What the hell is wrong with you?!)" he yelled as Pitch held his head in shame, "I leave for two days! TWO! AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?!"

He turned around. His eyes widened in surprise, "Oh. Um... Hi?" his Romanian accent was strong, "I'm Jack, Jack Skellington. Your the Big four plus Jack Frost, right?" he leaned on his staff, "Sorry about tata. He's being stupid." his eyes roamed the small crowd, his eyes slightly glaring at Tooth, "Mm. He didn't cause you trouble, I hope." He walked away, "Lets go dad. You're in MAJOR trouble now."  
"But-"  
"BUTTS ARE FOR SITTING!" Jack laughed as he carried his injured dad home.

* * *

The guardians, plus Jack, just stood there, confused at what they saw. Well, except Tooth. She wasn't as shocked, more angry for some reason. Jack was the first to break the silence, "Umm... Who was that?" he asked. Tooth almost growled his name, "Jack Skellington, like he said... He's Pitch's adopted son. He's the Spirit of Halloween, and is also known as the Pumpkin king." her hands were clenched. "Well, mates, should we go after 'em?" Bunnymund asked.

"No, he's is already to far away. We must go back- VAIT! Jack! We must make you official guardian!" North bellowed just as the kids and yetis and the elves came.

* * *

Jack Skellington paced in front of his father. Pitch had an ice pack held to his head as he waited his son's

punishment for him.

"I GOT IT!" Jack yelled. He had a wicked grin on his scared face. He ran over to his staff, which was leaning on a wall near. "You shall live as a human for a week. No nightmares, no shadow traveling, you'll be seen, but ignored." He blasted his father. He nodded at Pitch's unconscious body. The plan was fool proof! Since he believes in all the spirits, he'll be able to see all of them. He'll get nightmares but won't give them. Awesomeness.

* * *

Jack Frost paced at North's workshop, he couldn't stop thinking about the teen. His golden eyes entranced him, he wanted to feel his scar, his hair, his hand... He shook his head, 'No.' he thought, 'Im a guy... And I bet HE doesn't like guys... I think... Nah, he's straight as a ruler, probably...'

"Jack!" North yelled, catching the winter spirit's attention, "Your room here is ready!" The Russian beamed. Jack smiled back, glad to be distracted. "Mm. Good, thanks North." he follow him out of the room.

* * *

The room was quite large. The walls were painted a gentle light blue that waded to white at the top. One wall was almost entirely one window. Jack looked around and spotted his bed. It had a dark wood frame and Snow White bed covering with blue pillows. There was large painting of his pond on the wall. Notime smiled at Jack's awestruck face, "Now, I must g-" he was cut off by Jack practically tackling him in a hug, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he, uh, thanked. North just smiled warmly and hugged him back, "You are welcome, Jack. Now, I think you should take your time in settling in." he said warmly. Jack beamed and flew back into his room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Alright, I know, this is really short, but I'm still a beginner... I don't have all that much creativity. This actually just started as a plot bunny and I was actually going to just KEEP IT as a plot bunny. Any creative ideas I could use? PM me plz.**


	3. I'm sorry!

**A/N: Sorry guys! I hate this kind of author notes too... BUT THEY MUST BE DONE! I need help you guys! I need inspiration! Like I said before, this just started out as a fluffy adorable yaoi plot bunny... I need ideas for the next chapter, PM ideas, 'kay? Cos I NEED to finish this! And do you have any ideas for 'High School Adventures'? Or whatever I called it (I'm horrible... I cant even remember what I named it *A*)? I really wanna continue it... Or maybe I should put it up for adoption? If you wanna adopt it, PM me. PLEASE GIVE IT A GOOD HOME WHERE IT CAN GROW AND PROSPER! Someone who updates more then I do *A*...**

**Many Thanks**

**NerdyFrostDoctorAnimeLady**


End file.
